five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Weiss Schnee
'Introduction' Weiss Schnee is one the main Protagonists of Monty Oum's Rwby Series 'Personality' Weiss has a bit posh attitude having come from rich background and her family owning the Schnee Dust Company. However because of this she was expected to act proper and do as she was told by her in order uphold the familyname. Despite getting almost everything she wanted as a child. She takes pride in her name and the company and in her grandfather looking up to him. She comes is quite prim and proper most time in and off the battlefield and tries to be perfect this leads to sometimes to be cold to others. Her confidence in her skills and intellect often comes off as arrogance to others. Weiss takes her time at Beacon more seriously than her teammates, taking notes even when the topic is not related to the knowledge she seeks. She equates such dedication in the classroom with dedication in the field. Thus, she is annoyed at those who do not take things seriously, especially when it comes to becoming protectors against the Grimm. After the Fall of Beacon Weiss has come to see lifestyle of those who live in the high end society in the Kingdom of Atlas as arrogant as such as when she got angry at couple who talk condescendingly about the destruction at Vale. 'History(Rwby Series)' Weiss was born second daughter to the Schnee Family who owns the Schnee Dust Company which her father currently controls. However, due to the company's mistreatment of Faunus labor and the resulting escalating backlash targeted at both the company and her family by the Faunus Civil Rights Protest and the White Fang, her childhood upbringing was a "very difficult" one. She accounts multiple times greeting her stress-ridden, aggravated father after the workday, which produced a very uneasy family lifestyle when Weiss was a child. She also recalls several hardships within the company, such as the disappearance of family and friends, as well as the execution of company board members at the hand of the White Fang extremists. As a result, her frustration and hatred were directed towards Faunus as the cause of her family's troubles. During 10th Birthday her father miss her party and when her mother confronted him about it and he admit that she to her that he only married her for the family name. Weiss bore witness to the fractured family as her parents had separate meals and sat on different balconies during her recitals. Eventually, her mother descended into alcoholism as a way of coping with a marriage to a cold and uncaring man. In her youth her older sister Winter Schnee would giver training sessions in combat. Weiss is shown facing off against numerous white Beowolves in what is presumably the Schnee manor's frozen courtyard. With the use of her Semblance, Weiss manages to successfully hold her own against the Grimm until they manage to disarm and overwhelm her. As Weiss calls for her sister, Winter stops the Beowolf summons, causing them to disappear into the falling snow. After striking Myrtenaster into the ground, Winter informs Weiss she must be able to save herself, and Weiss promises to get better. Walking away, Winter reminds her sister that improving will be necessary if she wants to leave. At some point in the Schnee Training Room she fought and defeated an Arma Gigas on which she gained a scar on the left eye. When she turned 17 years old she applies for Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale. 'War of Discoveries Prologue' 'Omakes' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss was raised from youth to strive to be the best in all she did, and combat was no exception. As a testament to her skills, Weiss was on the top ranking of the sparring class during the events of the Vytal Festival. Weiss can move quickly and is creative on the battlefield, particularly with Ice Dust. Weiss' combat style relies heavily on ricocheting off either surrounding surfaces or her glyphs, allowing her to take control of the fight by rapidly attacking from multiple angles to keep the enemy off balance. She has been seen utilizing this tactic with her Arma Gigas Summon, rapidly transporting it between glyphs to confuse and ambush the enemy in mid-strike. Expert Swordswoman: Weiss is expert swordswoman who's sword style involves quick slashes and jabs at her opponents weak points. 'Semblance' Glyphs: Weiss's Semblance are of the Schnee Family which is hereditary. Her Glyphs have a variety of effects on objects, monsters and people. Weiss often uses her Glyphs for propulsion, as they have the ability to control motion, with the basic Glyph type exerting push forces on other objects and acting as a solid surface. Her Glyphs have various effects depending on what she uses she can also different effects depending what dust she uses. *'Time Dilation': *'Air Step' *'Slowing time' *'Summoning: '''With mastery, a Schnee also has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they have defeated. While these avatars have the appearance of Grimm, they do not possess the same weaknesses. For instance, they are unaffected by the light from silver eyes. Winter Schnee specifies that the summoned foe had to have caused the Schnee to push past who they were and become who they are now. Weiss only manages to summon a tiny version of the sword wielded by the Arma Gigas she defeated before. Later, Weiss unintentionally summons the arm of said Arma Gigas to protect Velvet. Nevertheless, she struggles to demonstrate this ability at first, and she tells her sister that "it's the only thing she's been having trouble with". She can also summon the Boarbatusk that she defeated in Professor Port's classroom, as demonstrated when she involuntarily summons it to attack a party guest who offended her. After being grounded following the incident, Weiss devotes her time to mastering the ability, eventually learning to fully Summon the Arma Gigas. She can also cause her summons to teleport and use her glyphs as surfaces to jump off, as demonstrated she defeats a Queen Lancer and gains it as a summon. 'Trivia''' Category:Omakes Category:Rwby Series Category:Female Category:Huntsmen Category:Swordswomen Category:Sister Category:Student Category:Summoners Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Team Rwby Category:Ozpin's Group Category:Beacon Academy Category:Aura Users Category:Schnee Family Category:Musicians/Singers Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Law enforcement Category:Dust World